La Navidad de una elfa
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Es Navidad en la ciudad de Gondor, y todos estan ocupados con sus cosas como para preocuparse por cierta elfa o es que...POR FAVOR UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PLEASEEEE!


**Navidad para una elfa**

Era ya por la mañana. Los débiles rayos de sol que entraban a través de los cristales multicolor de las ventanas se mezclaban formando una fuente de colores brillantes y claros con diferentes formas y tamaños. Uno de estos coloridos rayos de luz la deslumbró cuando, una vez más, giró sobre si misma para cambiar la postura. Finalmente se rindió, era evidente que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño esa mañana, así que sin titubear un segundo se levantó apoyando sus delicados pies en el frío suelo de mármol blanco.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje que se extendía alrededor del castillo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

La ciudad, en toda su quietud se encontraba preciosa bañada por la blanca e inmaculada nieve que no tenía nada que envividiar al blanco característico de su ahora, nuevo reino. Por la calle los niños bien abrigados jugaban con la nieve: la mayoría enfrascados en la mítica guerra de las bolas de nieve, otros pocos haciendo graciosos muñecos en la nieve que pretendían ser hobbits y que sin embargo parecían orcos desfigurados (imagínense, más desfigurados si cabe todavía) haciendo muecas raras y divertidas.

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios se fue alejando de la cama y, tras vestirse con uno de sus vestidos favoritos (uno de color azul celeste bastante sencillo, pero precioso) decidió bajar a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Buenos días Arwen-saludó una alegre vocecita a sus espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Buenos días Pippin-exclamó ella respondiendo al saludo de este- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estaría en la Comarca…en estas fechas…

-Si, y me gustaría pero creo que no va a poder ser-respondió este, sin perder el tono alegre- últimamente tengo más trabajo aquí que nunca y no puedo dejarlo tirado.

-Me lo imagino… ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

-¿No vas a esperar a Aragorn?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Como bien había dicho Pippin últimamente tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, Aragorn incluido. Era triste pero se había echo a la idea de que ni Faramir, ni Eowyn, ni Aragorn, ni siquiera su padre, podrían compartir con ella ese día por muy bonito que fuese o por muy en familia que se soliese pasar. En fin, la vida era injusta.

-Esta ocupado-respondió sencillamente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los jardines, seguida de cerca por Pippin.

-Pareces un muy triste Arwen, o poco alegre, que es lo mismo ¿Te pasa algo? Es por Aragorn ¿verdad? Si quieres hablo con él…

-No es necesario Pippin, gracias-respondió ella sentando en uno de los bancos de allí cerca de alisándose la falda del vestido- Es solo que, antes solía pasar estas fechas con mi padre y mis amigos…pero mi padre no va a poder venir y Aragorn y los demás están ocupados y no van a tener tiempo.

-Aragorn me dijo que esta era tu fiesta favorita, ¿es verdad?

-Pues si, y curiosamente esta es una celebración originaria de los hombres pero poco a poco se ha ido extendiendo y al final casi todas las razas la celebran, aunque con diferente nombre claro-añadió-de pequeña me gustaba despertarme por la mañana muy temprano. Mi padre solía dejarme una rosa blanca a los pies de la cama, me gustaba oler la rosa y seguir el rastro de pétalos que mi padre dejaba siempre como si fuesen copos de nieve, marcando el camino hacía él, mis amigos y familiares y los regalos, por supuesto. Al final siempre me los encontraba esperándome con una sonrisa. Siempre era igual, ningún año cambiaba, pero para mi era especial.

-Vaya ¿Eso hacían?-preguntó Pippin asombrado.

-Aja…era la más pequeña, supongo que a la que más le hacía ilusión…y tu ¿Cómo celebrabas la Navidad Pippin?

-¿Yo? Nada raro la verdad. Solían venir todos los Tuk, Brandigamo y en general todos mis amigos y familiares de la zona (en total seriamos unos 70 mas o menos…como mínimo) y hacíamos una fiesta por todo lo alto, todos se hacían regalos a todos, lo pasábamos muy bien, comiendo, bebiendo…creo que lo que más me gustaban eran los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf…solían ser especiales ese día…-Suspiró al recordarlo-Es una lastima que este año no sea igual…

-Si, es una lastima-suspiró Arwen bajando un poco la cabeza- Al menos estas tu conmigo Pippin…

-¡Si, al menos estoy yo con…!

-¡¡¡Pippin!!!-se oyó la voz de un hombre al otro lado del jardín interrumpiendo bruscamente la conversación-¡Ven aquí, el rey reclama tu presencia!

-¡Uy!-exclamó este lastimeramente mirando de reojo a Arwen.

-Anda ve, y no te preocupes por mí-le animó ella- estaré bien, me gusta pasear por la nieve.

-D-de acuerdo-accedió él un poco apenado por dejar sola a su amiga.

-¿A que vienen esas caras?-preguntó la dulce voz de una mujer de larga melena rubia y grandes ojos grises.

-Eowyn-reconoció Arwen, nada más verla.

-Eowy…

-¡¡PIPPIN!!

-¡Ya voy! Me voy, hasta luego-añadió despidiéndose de ambas mujeres, pensando en la bronca que le iban a echar si llegaba tarde a...

-¿A que viene esa cara?-preguntó de nuevo Eowyn sentándose al lado de Arwen-¿Un mal día? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-En absoluto, es… bueno…es que no estoy acostumbrada a pasar la Navidad sola y, bueno, eso…dime, Eowyn ¿Cómo solías celebrar tu la Navidad cuando eras más pequeña?

-Bueno-respondió ella sonriendo- para empezar a de decirte que todos los años cogía una pulmonía de mil demonios, todos los años-repitió-Veras, desde los seis años siempre he tenido una forma muy peculiar de celebrar la Navidad….o parte de ella

-¿Y en que consistía?-preguntó Arwen, curiosa.

-En bailar…

-¿Bailar?

-Si, bailar… ¡bajo la nieve y desnuda!

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó ella alarmada, planteándose si Eowyn tenía alguno especie de problema mental o algo así ¡¡¡se podría haber muerto de una pulmonía!!!

-Lo que has oído-respondió Eowyn una vez se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa- solía bailar desnuda en la parte más abrigada del bosque, cerca de un lago cuando tenía un ratito libre. Me quitaba la ropa, la dejaba colgada en un árbol y me pasaba un cuarto de hora, veinte minutos más o menos, bailando sin parar. Me gustaba la sensación de libertad que se sentía, el sentir como los ligeros y pequeños copos de nieve caían en mi melena y en mi cuerpo, me gustaba la sensación, me hacía sentir un poco mejor si tenía algún problema.

-Ahhhh…Es…curioso.

-Y especial.

-…

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, si me disculpas-dijo Eowyn, despidiéndose con una mano-hasta luego, Arwen.

-¡Adiós!-se despidió Arwen saliendo de su trance cuando ya estaba muy lejos- Vaya…Es una locura, la verdad, pero debe de ser bonito…parece que todos celebran de una forma diferente estas fiestas…esto es lo especial de la Navidad, no lo regalos…

-¿Hablabas sola?

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada de verse descubierta en su cavilaciones y maldiciendo su costumbre de hablar en voz alta mientras pensaba, pero se relajo y esbozo una sincera y gran sonrisa al ver quien era el que había hablado.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas.

-Vaya, ¿así es como recibes a tu rey?-preguntó Aragorn, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Más bien es como recibo a mi esposo-le respondió ella sonriéndole aún más- pensaba que estarías ocupado, como ya que dicho es una visita "inesperada".

-Y lo estoy. Estoy en una reunión importante, pero no quiero aburrirte sobre el tema, últimamente has trabajado mucho y necesitas descansar, solo te había llamado para mostrarte algo.

-¿El que? Si puede saberse…

-Ya lo veras. Ven conmigo.

Sin dudar un segundo se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguir a su marido. Este sonrió al ver su gesto y le tendió la mano que esta, gustosa, aceptó.

-¿Sabes? He hablado con Pippin y con Eowyn, me han alegrado un poco el día, aunque lo cierto es que hecho de menos a nuestros amigos, a todos ellos.

-Si, yo también- suspiró Aragorn mirándola a los ojos, aminorando el paso.

-Nunca te he preguntado como celebrabas la Navidad ¿no es así Aragorn?

-Solía hacerlo con mi madre, aunque no me acuerdo bien, era muy pequeño…Recuerdo despertarme por las mañanas con el sonido de su voz, acariciándome, meciéndome, como solo una madre sabe hacer.

-Vaya…

-Si, vaya-coincidió Aragorn- era preciosa…

-Lo siento, si te he entristecido-se disculpó Arwen- no era mi intención.

-Lo se, tonta, no te preocupes-dijo cariñosamente él, mientras ambos entraban en sus aposentos.

-¿Para que me has traído aquí?-preguntó extrañada Arwen.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos-respondió Aragorn, travieso, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía ella y acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

-Esta….bien-y tal y como había dicho, cerró los ojos y extendió las manos, ansiosa de ver que pasaba allí ¿Por qué todos estaban hoy tan raros?. No tardo en sentir algo suave y delicado en sus manos, algo calido que reconoció en seguida, con un nudo en el estomago- ¿Aragorn?

Nada más abrir los ojos pudo comprobar que su esposo seguía a su lado sonriendo ampliamente. Bajó la mirada, sabiendo lo que encontraría…

….Una preciosa rosa blanca.

Miró al frente, en dirección a la puerta, sonriendo de forma algo estupida y soñadora, recordando.

Rápidamente se incorporó y empezó a seguir el rastro de pétalos blancos que había a sus pies que conducían fuera de su habitación. Sintiéndose de nuevo una niña pequeña ilusionada, sintiendo una calidez interior especial.

Finalmente después de pasear un rato por los pasillos del castillo, el rastro acabó en frente de una puerta. Una gran puerta blanca (¿Cómo no?) con unos grandes inscritos en dorado y plateado.

Casi con demasiado entusiasmo, abrió la puerta.

El nudo de su estomago, paso a su garganta.

Su _Ada. _Y no solo él, sino Merry, Pippin, Sam, Legolas, Guimli, Eowyn, Faramir, y muchos más amigos suyos se encontraban allí, esperándola.

Lentamente camino hasta situarse en el centro de la sala. En aquel momento solo venían a su cabeza dos palabras. Dos sencillas pero importantes palabras…

-Feliz Navidad Arwen-murmuró Aragorn cerca de su oído, detrás de ella- Feliz Navidad.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Y diréis ustedes, que demonios es esta paranoia? Ni idea, la verdad, es solo que me apetecía escribirlo y aunque no me ha gustado como ha quedado espero que a vosotros si.

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas aquellas personas importantes para mí:

**Mamá, Papá, Koumal-Lupin, Darkpritessofsheck, Lekim Majere, Caraly, Malu, Laura, Arweni, Nami, Elvira, Kharis, Laura Cp, Sucky, Mamen, Jordy, Sara, Patricia, Lola, Lia , Miguelito, Ismael, a mis tíos y tías, a mis dos abuelas, a aquellas personas que se han ido no volverán y a aquellas que están por venir**.

De verdad muchas gracias a estas personas, que son una por una únicas e irrepetibles. Gracias, por que por ustedes soy como soy ahora, gracias por haberme dejado algo tan importante como es su amistad y cariño, de verdad muchas gracias y feliz navidad

Y a ustedes Feliz Navidad también.


End file.
